


Milk Tea

by SnappleFics



Category: Maiko-san Chi no Makanai-san
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff without Plot, Possibly Out of Character, Time Skip to About 2/3 Years in the Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 11:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15994709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnappleFics/pseuds/SnappleFics
Summary: a small fluff piece with no plot. just two girls in love that see food as an important part of home.





	Milk Tea

**Author's Note:**

> am i really the first person to post something for this??? it's kinda being the first, but also really disappointing because i came here looking for fics lol ^^;;; i don't know if anyone will read this, but thanks for reading if you do!!! sorry if this isn't great or is a little out of character, i don't think i have a good grasp of kiyo especially ;;;;;;;;;; anyways, please enjoy!!

She wakes up groggy, body weighed by restless sleep. A low, croaking groan escapes her lips for just a second before she quickly snaps her mouth shut, remembering maiko should always look stressless and carefree and that having the day off was no excuse to show anything but her best face to the world. She sits up, body swaying as gravity tries to keep her down, and stares blankly at the curtain shroud wrapping around her bed.

Leaning back, relishing the feeling of her hair loose and flat against the wall, she wonders if it’s morning yet.

Shifting onto her knees, she reaches across the bed to pull the curtain to the side.

The room is filled with the soft, even breathing of her sister maiko. From what Sumire can see, none of her roommates are awake, their beds still tucked away behind their shrouds and their slippers still sitting next to the bottom bunk of both beds.

‘ _ It has to be before eight. _ ’ she thinks, letting her legs slip over the side of the bed, toes curling against the tatami, trying to find some warmth. ‘ _ Nee-san is usually the first one up for breakfast. _ ’

Sitting on the edge of the bed, she notices the sun’s first few rays slowly fighting their way in past the blinds. The light, weak and silvery, stays low to the floor, still too weak to push away the last bits of night. “Light.” Sumire murmurs to herself before tucking her feet into her slippers and rushing towards the bathroom to brush her teeth.

If the sun’s up, Kiyo’s up, and any minute of her day off not spent with Kiyo is simply a waste.

* * *

It’s half past seven, the light spilling in through the window is pale but still warm against Sumire’s skin, slowly filling the cozy kitchen space as the sun rises in the gray morning sky. She sits at the table in the seat closest to the door, the one with the best view of Kiyo as she stands in front of the stove, whisking miso in a ladle with her chopsticks before completely adding it to the rest of the broth.

Sumire rests her chin against the table, loose hair draping over her shoulders, and absent mindedly stirs the mug of milk tea Kiyo had set in front of her a little after she sat down, the taste of her last few sips still right there on her tongue. Watching Kiyo slide to the left to chop some green onions for the soup’s garnish, she takes another sip and then lets out a content sigh, breath now warm and sweet.

It’s her perfect cup, and though she doesn’t expect anything else from Kiyo, it’s still so heartwarming and pleasant eating or drinking something someone made with only you in mind. The heaviness and tension from a terrible night’s sleep melts away, and she feels so relaxed and loved that she could just fall asleep right there. Wrapped in the warmth of Kiyo and the kitchen, being lulled back to sleep by the  _ Chop. Chop. Chop. _ -ing of Kiyo’s knife against her cutting board, slow and rhythmic like a steady heartbeat.

“Don’t fall asleep, Suu-chan. Breakfast is ready.” Kiyo says without glancing back, sweeping the last of the freshly chopped green onion into the miso soup and setting the lid on the pot before removing it from the still-hot burner.

“Ah, sorry!” Sumire giggles a bit, cheeks flushing with embarrassment. “It’s just very comfortable here, I got a little too relaxed.”

Kiyo looks at her for a moment. Her smile is ever present, her cheeks turning a cheery pink. Sumire notices her arms twitch. “Wait-”

It’s too late. Kiyo’s already got her wrapped securely in her little arms, her chin and cheek rest on the top of Sumire’s head. Sumire fumbles with her mug, just barely able to keep her tea from spilling. “Kiyo-chan, the tea! And breakfast, it’ll get cold!” she squeals, setting the mug down and placing her hands on Kiyo’s waist to try to gently push her away (though she doesn’t really want to).

But Kiyo giggles and squeezes her tight, letting all her warmth spill into Sumire. She nuzzles the top of her head and plants a kiss right on her hairline and Sumire gives. She lets her arms loop around Kiyo’s thin frame and tilts her head up. “Just for a moment then.” she says, letting Kiyo lay a quick kiss on her lips before she buries her face in Kiyo’s stomach.

Soy sauce, pepper, miso. The smell of today’s breakfast clings to Kiyo’s clothes and skin. Sumire breathes it all in, breath a little stuttery, shaken by the sudden swelling of her heart. For Sumire, there is nothing like Kiyo’s scent, ever changing with each new dish. She smells it and knows that there’s food on the kitchen table waiting, knows that Kiyo made it with her and the other maiko’s needs in mind, and knows that this is what home is.

“You two... flirting this early in the morning is illegal.”

Sumire lets out a surprised squeak, hands gripping the back of Kiyo’s sweater tight as both of their gazes snap towards the door. Tsurukoma is standing there, pouting, her arms crossed in front of her. “Seeing such a lovey dovey couple before your eyes have even adjusted to the sunlight is torture, especially after I broke up with my boyfriend yesterday.”

“Don’t take that out on them, Glasses-san Nee-san.” Riko drawls, poking her head into the kitchen behind Tsurukoma. “You two were going to break up anyways. You weren’t compatible at all.”

“ **_Riko!_ ** ”

Kiyo and Sumire watch with blank faces as Riko runs off, Tsurukoma hot on her trail, the ruckus of their latest argument promising to wake up the rest of The Manor. The two are silent for a moment. One shared glance and they burst into peals of laughter.

“A moment of peace is really just a moment in this house, isn’t it?” Sumire says, standing up from the table to give Kiyo one last squeeze.

“It’s good that they’re lively.” Kiyo chirps, pulling away from the hug and clasping Sumire’s pinky in one hand, gently guiding her to the tray of eggs (sunny side up, cooked in soy sauce so the edges are brown and crisp) and sausages (dark and juicy, definitely going to have a satisfying _ Snap! _ when bitten into) she made for breakfast. “I do have to go shopping, but we should spend the day together. You can pick dinner.”

Sumire smiles, pecking Kiyo’s cheek as she grabs the handles of one of the trays. “Karaage.” she says, leading them out the kitchen.

“Ah. How funny, I was craving that too.”

**Author's Note:**

> well, if you're reading this, i guess you've read the whole fic so thanks for that!! please comment if you'd like, and if you're a writer or want to try writing *please* try making a fic for maiko-san so i'm not by myself dying over kiyo/sumire


End file.
